


Appeasement

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appeasement

Hyourinmaru focused his piercing amber eyes on the cherubic face scrunched and the small body stirred. He brought the small, soft hand to his lips and held it in his own larger ones.

“H-Hyourinmaru?”

The teal haired zanpaktou brought his face closer at the sound of the raspy voice. Teal hair draped over strong shoulders and snaked on the simple sheets. Toshiro’s lips parted but he was too tired to smile as his vision was filled by his zanpaktou’s human form.

“Yes, master?”

Slowly, he attempted to raise a slender hand, but one was trapped in strong hands and the other had an IV needle attached to the vein in a slender arm. Weakly, he struggled in his attempt to sit up before Hyourinmaru gently wrapped an arm around small shoulders and cradled him in his arms. The young taichou immediately leaned into the broad chest and closed his eyes in relief.

“You’re really here.”

“I apologize, master.” He felt and saw the white tuft of hair shake negatively.

“You remembered. You don’t need to apologize.”

“But, master, I--” He cut off as his master’s aqua eyes focused on his own conflicted ones. His hand finally released, he lightly reached up and cupped the tormented zanpaktou’s cheek. Amber eyes closed as he turned his face into the tender hand. “I’m so sorry.” The hand leisurely and delicately trailed down running a path to his neck and then around to the back. Hyourinmaru’s eyes widened as Toushiro pulled them down so their lips would meet.

Gradually, the shock wore off on the surprised zanpaktou as he carefully brought the white-haired taichou closer. He lightly moved his lips against his young master’s, almost hesitantly. Reluctantly, Toushiro pulled back. He rested his head on the crook of Hyourinmaru’s neck taking in the feel of his zanpaktou’s skin and the refreshing, rain-like smell.

Clutching a handful of the robes covering Hyourinmaru’s chest, he said, “Don’t ever leave me again.” Affectionately, Hyourinmaru laid a light kiss on a soft head of white hair.

“Never again.”


End file.
